


Giddy Up

by Food1



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Cheer Up MV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Food1/pseuds/Food1
Summary: Sangyeon daydreams.





	Giddy Up

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Cheer Up MV of Twice. Honestly, that MV was gold.

Sangyeon soghed as he stared at the 11 kids in front of him. He said he can foster 11 kids and here he is watching them being ungrateful brats as they ate their food. Honestly, his job was already stressful but with eleven more kids, it was even more stressful.

He stared at Jacob, one of the oldest, he was playing the guitar and he can't help but imagine scenarios.

ㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇ

Jacob blew air as he walked beside the river in Venice. He needed some fresh air after having a fight with his fiancee. It's not his fault that she was cheating. It's her fault that she grew an itch that is so hard to resist in a place that is rarely satisfied.

Then he looked behind him.

ㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇ

Younghoon groaned as he was given another letter. Another love letter. Another girl. Another nuisance.

He wanted to be ugly for a day so people wouldn't care about him. He wanted to blend in, not stand out. He wanted to bake bread without any hassle.

He then heard his boss call him.

ㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇ

Hyunjae hummed as he fixed his tie. He wanted to look amazing. He wanted to impress his soon-to-be wife. But the tie is just...Ugh!

He wanted to kill whomever created ties, but he's probably dead.

He'll just kill him in the afterlife then.

ㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇ

Juyeon groaned as he slammed his head on the pastel pink counter. He blamed his rational mind for thinking of working on a candy store for college. He can't help it, the pay is as high as the Eiffel Tower to a college student like him. He just hated the fact that he had to dye his hair light pink to match the pastel theme of the shop.

"Juyeon, the light pink really suits you," snickered Haknyeon as Juyeon glared at him. He's just lucky that he was given the stock management job instead of the cashier.

ㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇ

Kevin held the gun on his hand as he stealthily walked on the subway. He has to be careful. They could come out at any moment.

Changmin and New were beside him, guarding his sides as they traverse the complicated maze called the subway.

They just need to get to Busan, but they're still in Daegu. They just need to be careful even more.

They already lost Hyunjae and Eric, they got separated with Sangyeon and the rest. They can't afford to lose each other anymore.

ㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇ

Changmin sighed as he looked at the envelope given to him. He was sore, so sore, but he has to do this. He needs the money.

He needs it. He can't afford to lose him. He's already lost everyone, except him. Now he can't afford to lose him too.

ㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇ

Chanhee hated this. He hated the routine. It was as messy as his room and he hates messy things.

That's what he gets though. Stupid people and their stupid opinions. He gave them the freedom to create a routine and their he was, groaning, thinking about how his cheer team would lose the competition.

ㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇ

Haknyeon cursed at himself for thinking that he could survive in the wild west. The sun was too hot and he was wearing too many clothing.

It didn't help that he was shorter than most of them and was always made fun off for being Asian. They're just scared because he actually looks amazing unlike them.

ㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇ

Hyunjoon looked out of the window of his palace before sighing.

"The Chinese are invading, your highness," said Sunwoo, his royal adviser and friend.

"My father asks me to flee then, am I right?" asked Hyunjoon.

"Yes, your highness," said Sunwoo. "To Jeju, I believe."

"Ready the boat then," Hyunjoon commanded.

"Yes, your highness."

ㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇ

Sunwoo ran as fast as he can and looked back. The aliens. They were fast approaching.

He ran faster and took cover in a garage. Why are they taking him? What's so special about him?

"Found you!" he heard someone say and he screamed.

ㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇ

Eric sighed as he sat down. The cherry blossoms were blooming today. It was supposed to be a happy day for everyone  and yet, here he was. He was heartbroken.

"You have to understand me because I'm a girl my ass," mumbled Eric. "Your gender doesn't justify your actions, bitch."

ㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇ

Jacob looked up when he heard a familiar voice.

"Dad?"

ㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇ

Younghoon was about to throw a letter when he saw a familiar signature.

"Dad!"

ㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇ

Hyunjae looked behind him and saw someone take a peek.

"Dad?"

ㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇ

"Never knew that I'd see the day where my son would choose a brighter palette for their hair," said a familiar voice as Juyeon looked up from the counter table.

"Dad?"

ㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇ

Kevin stopped when he saw a familiar figure running towards them.

"Daddy?"

ㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇ

Changmin looked at the sleeping figure on the hospital bed.

"Dad..."

ㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇ

Chanhee looked at the bleachers and saw his father waving a huge banner.

"Dad..."

ㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇ

Haknyeon looked at an old picture of him and his father.

"Dad..."

ㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇ

Hyunjoon looked up and saw his father approaching him hastily.

"Father?"

ㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇ

Sunwoo sighed as he felt the aliens taking ahold of him.

"Daddy..."

ㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇ

Eric looked up as someone was standing in front of him.

"Daddy?"

ㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇㅇ

"Appa!" shouted all the kids in unison as Sangyeon woke up from his daydream.

"I swear, he's starting to have the side effects of being old," said Kevin to Hyunjoon. "Is this what they call HIV?"

"I don't know," replied Hyunjoon. "What is HIV?"

"I heard that it gives you paralysis," said Kevin.

"Oh," said Hyunjoon. "Are you sure that it's not Chlamydia?"

"That's an animal, you know. The one that changes color," said Kevin.

"I'm pretty sure that's called a lion," said Hyunjoon.

"Lion is bad, Hyunjoon," said Kevin. "If you broke a plate and say that it's not you then that's lion."

"Ohhhhhh," said Hyunjoon. "Okay, I get you."

Sangyeon just sighed.

 


End file.
